Pequeña Gama-chan
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "¿Acaso sería posible? Algo en el fondo le decía que sí. Ella lo recordaba perfectamente, como todo lo que a él se refería. Esa cartera…" [...] NaruHina Navideño nwn


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: Bueno, como estamos en época navideña y un escritor debe aprovechar cuando tiene inspiración, aquí vengo con una pequeña historia basada en un doujinshi NaruHina que vi en una ocasión. Disfrútenla :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_PEQUEÑA GAMA-CHAN_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Vamos, Naruto —había llamado una chica de cabellos rosas.

—¡Voy, Sakura-chan!

El joven rubio se adelantó mientras se arreglaba sus ropas con garbo. La emoción del muchacho era suprema. Las personas a su alrededor brindaban y conversaban de manera alegre y despreocupada. Era la primera vez que había tanta gente en su casa. Con cuidado se subió los enormes pantalones rojos que de improviso parecían querer resbalarse. Definitivamente ser Santa Claus no era su fuerte.

—¡Apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo! —le dijo la chica entrando a la cocina.

—¡Voy, voy! —respondió él tratando de correr. De un empujón se abrió paso por la puerta y casi estuvo a punto de caerse—. Bien, ¿qué hace falta, 'dattebayo?

—¿Hinata? —cuestionó Sakura.

La chica de larga cabellera azul, inclinada en dirección al horno, se incorporó bruscamente con una enorme bandeja de galletas recién hechas en la mano.

—Espera… ya reviso —contestó dejando sus postres en la repisa.

Pronto Hinata cogió un pequeño trozo de papel, leyendo a prisa los ingredientes. El aroma del ponche y el jengibre eran en sumo embriagadores. El estómago del muchacho gruñó, exigiéndole una galleta. Naruto apretó los labios, mojándolos ligeramente con la lengua, y se adelantó hasta la bandeja.

—Esto huele delicioso, Hina-chan —halagó con una sonrisa. La interpelada se ruborizó al instante—. Tomaré una, a ver qué tal saben, 'dattebayo.

Su mano, ni corta ni perezosa, se dispuso a tomar la más grande. Sin embargo, a unos centímetros de llegar a su tan ansiado objetivo, otra mano le detuvo con una sonora palmada.

—¡Auch! —El rubio retiró el brazo, esbozando una mueca de dolor.

—Deja las galletas, que están contadas —le regañó Sakura.

Naruto hizo un mohín, sobándose el dorso enrojecido.

—Bien, hace falta harina, mantequilla, y varias frutas más, aquí las enlisté… —habló Hinata mientras le ofrecía la lista a la pelirrosa.

Sakura echó un vistazo, asintiendo mientras repasaba. Hinata sonrió y Naruto soltó un respingo hasta que sintió que algo le tomaba de la mano. Sorprendido, bajó la vista rápidamente, encontrándose con una galleta entre los dedos y con los ojos de su novia, quien aún sonreía. Un agradable calor surgió desde el fondo de su pecho, expandiéndose por su tórax, llegando a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, y la urgencia por abrazarla en ese instante se hizo casi una necesidad. Sin embargo, Sakura rompió su burbuja de ensueño.

—Vamos, Naruto, deja de sonreír como idiota y ve a la tienda a comprar lo que está señalado aquí —le indicó su compañera de equipo. El rubio suspiró—. Puedes ir a la que está a sólo unas calles, rumbo al sur, ésa aún está abierta… y no regreses sin ellos. Sí tienes dinero, ¿cierto?

—Oye, Sakura-chan, no me subestimes —se jactó el Uzumaki—, por supuesto que sí. Sólo espera, aquí lo tengo… —dijo mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos—… Humm… por aquí está… Estoy seguro de que aquí… ¿Gama-chan? ¡¿Gama-chan?!

—¿Gama-chan? —se preguntaron ambas kunoichis.

—¡Mi cartera! ¡Mi cartera desapareció! —Naruto se palpó los bolsillos, revisó en los pantalones y en el saco, dando vueltas con desesperación—. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde se me pudo haber caído?!

—Tranquilo, Naruto —lo interceptó Sakura tratando de calmarlo—. Aquí te daré dinero…

—¡No! ¡Yo debo encontrar a Gama-chan!

Las chicas no podían comprender la histeria de Naruto. No era como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

—Es una simple cartera, podrás buscarla más tarde…

—¡No es una simple cartera, 'dattebayo! —contestó Naruto, alzando la voz dos octavas—. ¡Tengo que encontrarla porque…!

—Oye, Naruto, ¿te importaría bajar un poco el volumen? Estás importunando al resto —una voz se oyó a sus espaldas y, pocos segundos después, Shikamaru apareció en el cuarto con expresión aburrida—. Nunca dejas de ser problemático… deberías tener más cuidado.

El pelinegro alzó la mano mostrando la ya no tan rechoncha cartera con forma de sapo. En ese momento Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió su pulso acelerarse cada vez más.

—¡Gama-chan! —el rubio saltó sobre la cartera y la abrazó como una auténtica joya ante los escépticos ojos de Sakura y Shikamaru. La Hyuuga, en un aparte, permanecía en absoluto silencio—. ¿En dónde estaba?

—La dejaste olvidada junto a Tsunade-sama —respondió Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

El rostro de Naruto se desfiguró del horror. Abrió la pequeña cartera de un tirón y retiró al instante la vista, desencantado.

—Otra vez… —se quejó al tiempo que sacaba las últimas monedas que restaban en el fondo—. Creo que aún tengo suficiente —añadió con gesto pensativo. Tomó la lista de compras y se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo—. Volveré en un rato —dijo y, colocándose el gorro rojo, salió corriendo por la puerta trasera.

—Ése Naruto… —musitó Sakura negando con la cabeza—. Realmente no entiendo cómo lo amas tanto —susurró dirigiéndose a Hinata.

La Hyuuga, quien hasta ese momento permaneció estática y sin habla, reaccionó parpadeando repetidas veces. Sakura la miró con extrañeza y sonrió de lado.

—Por cierto, Sakura… —Shikamaru rompió el silencio—… Hay alguien… que te espera afuera…

La mirada de la pelirrosa se iluminó al escucharlo y, sin dudar un segundo, se adelantó hasta la puerta.

—¡Ahora vuelvo a ayudarte, Hinata! —alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer seguida de Shikamaru, quien aún mantenía una expresión de puro fastidio.

—S-sí… —asintió la chica, quedándose completamente sola en la cocina.

Hinata bajó la mirada, recargándose sobre la mesa, y lentamente llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. Su corazón aún latía frenético y ahora podía sentir el calor del rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Sería posible? La imagen de Naruto tan apegado a esa cartera le había alterado. ¿Acaso sería posible que…? Algo en el fondo le decía que sí. Ella lo recordaba perfectamente, como todo lo que a él se refería. _Esa cartera…_

.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

.

Era la víspera de la Navidad en la aldea oculta entre las hojas. El invierno de ese año era uno de los más crudos que habían azotado la tierra del fuego y, sin embargo, nada de eso era suficiente para apaciguar la festividad. Luces de todos los colores e intensidades adornaban las calles, fachadas de casas, árboles y demás, mientras una fina capa de nieve envolvía al pueblo entero, tapizándolo de blanco.

El sol casi se había ocultado del todo, y el cielo crepuscular lucía en todo su esplendor con un delicado tono violeta de fondo. Los puestos de la aldea estaban repletos. Las personas se paseaban de un lugar a otro en busca de regalos o alguna que otra cosa faltante.

En medio del gentío, una pequeña niña de corto y reluciente cabello azul luchaba por avanzar hasta la próxima calle. Debía llegar a la tienda de la esquina. Esa misma tarde, en la mansión de los Hyuuga, se había asomado a la cocina persiguiendo un delicioso olor que provenía del horno. La encargada la había atrapado husmeando entre los ingredientes.

—Son galletas —había dicho la mujer.

—¿D-de chocolate? —preguntó la pequeña Hinata con los ojos rebosantes de emoción.

—No, Hinata-sama. Su padre me ha prohibido estrictamente agregar ese dulce a la cena.

—P-pero… a Hanabi onee-chan y a mí nos… g-gusta.

Hinata lo sabía. Su pequeña hermana no había dejado de repetirlo en varias semanas. Hanabi de verdad anhelaba ver las galletas de chocolate en la cena de Navidad.

—Lo siento, Hinata-sama. Este año no.

La cocinera debió ver algo en el desilusionado rostro de la niña puesto que soltó un suspiro y se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel.

—Mire, el chocolate de la despensa se nos ha terminado, pero si logra conseguirme un poco, quizá pueda hacer un par de galletas de chocolate para usted y Hanabi-sama.

Hinata corrió hacia la acera, fijándose muy bien al cruzar. La cocinera le había hecho esa promesa y ella, haciendo uso de los pocos ahorros que podía llegar a tener a su corta edad, estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir con su parte.

No le costó mucho más llegar a la tienda. Una oleada de calor la recibió al entrar, quitándole todo el frío que hasta ese momento había sentido, y sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió a la zona de dulces. Los aparadores estaban repletos de cajas de todos los colores y tamaños. Hinata se fijó en los precios un segundo, pero ella sabía muy bien cuál buscaba. Más de una vez los había probado. Su chocolate favorito.

Por fin, sosteniendo el chocolate en una bolsa y después de haber pagado, la Hyuuga salió de la tienda con algo de prisa, contando el dinero que le había quedado. La caja era más barata de lo que esperaba. La pequeña se aventuró de nuevo en las calles de Konoha, tomando un camino diferente esta vez para llegar a su casa. Ahora las personas abundaban menos y el paso era más libre. Hasta ese momento Hinata se permitió sonreír mientras doblaba en la esquina; si se apresuraba quizá hasta podría tratar de hacer ella una galleta.

Sus pensamientos volaron cuando, de pronto, se detuvo bruscamente y retrocedió hasta esconderse. Había alguien en su camino por la acera. Sus aperlados ojos se abrieron por completo al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Era _aquel_ chico, el que siempre estaba solo, el chico al que le habían prohibido estrictamente acercarse. Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras lo observaba de lejos, procurando que el niño no la viera. Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? El muchachito, Naruto, se encontraba mirando ensimismado algo en el aparador que tenía enfrente. Hinata reconoció al instante el color de las luces que bañaban el rostro del rubio. Era la tienda de regalos.

Naruto dio un paso al frente, apoyando ambas manos sobre el cristal, y la sombra de una sonrisa se adivinó por encima de su bufanda. Las piernas de Hinata temblaron. ¿Debía acercarse? ¿Podría hablarle? Quizá sólo saludarlo, desearle feliz navidad. Eso no le haría daño a nadie, ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, la pequeña Hinata lo meditó demasiado. En ese momento, Naruto bajó la vista, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados y, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos, se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha, alejándose de la Hyuuga paso a paso y en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando ya no pudo verle, Hinata salió de su escondrijo, apretando las agarraderas de la bolsa con fuerza. La culpa en el fondo de su pecho comenzaba a aflorar. Le había dejado irse; solo. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo sus emociones como pudo hasta que levantó la cabeza, curiosa, y se decidió a acercarse también al cristal.

Los adornos navideños brillaban en el interior de la tienda, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. En el aparador no había juguetes; todos debían estar vendidos ya. Lo único que restaba eran artículos para dama y caballero. Hinata exhaló con sorpresa y un ligero vapor escapó de su pequeña boca, pues ahí, frente a ella, posaba con la boca bien abierta un pequeño y simpático sapo. Era una cartera.

Con lentitud, una sonrisa se dibujó en su carita de muñeca mientras el corazón se le encogía de ternura. El sapito era realmente encantador. Fijó la vista en el precio y parpadeó antes de levantarla de la cartera y mirar en la dirección por donde el rubio había desaparecido. Sintió al pequeño tambor de su pecho latir con fuerza, casi lastimándole, y notando la creciente humedad en sus ojos, se adentró en la tienda, desapareciendo en el fondo.

.

.

"_Me he tardado demasiado"_ pensaba el pequeño Naruto. Se hallaba de vuelta en el edificio en donde vivía; las luces del resto de los departamentos estaban encendidas y las sombras de personas festejando dentro se reflejaban hacia afuera. Todas las luces estaban encendidas… menos la de él.

—Feliz navidad a mí… Feliz navidad a mí… —canturreó en voz baja mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos la llave de su casa.

Con cuidado la introdujo en la cerradura y estaba a punto de girarla cuando se percató de un objeto que obstruía el paso. Desconcertado, Naruto se agachó frente a su puerta, palpando con curiosidad. Era una caja.

"_¿Un paquete?"_ pensó, _"Yo nunca recibo nada… A mí nunca me envían nada"._

Dudando un segundo, el rubio levantó la caja y abrió con un solo movimiento, encerrándose bien de una buena vez. El clima del exterior no era el mejor, y lo que menos pretendía era pescar un resfriado.

Encendió las luces una a una, dejando sus sandalias en el suelo antes de sentarse sobre su cama con el gran paquete sobre las piernas. Naruto lo observó con extrañez. A él nunca le enviaban nada, pero no había error alguno. Claramente aquella caja era para él, ya que en la parte superior exhibía una pequeña leyenda que citaba:

"_Para Naruto-kun"._

Con dedos trémulos, el Uzumaki retiró el moño y rasgó el brillante papel rojo que envolvía la caja, y una vez desnuda, retiró la tapadera, abriéndola por fin.

Sus opacos ojos azules resplandecieron cual estrella en ese momento, pues dentro de la caja lo miraba con curiosidad aquel sapito de la tienda, ese que tanto le había gustado y que, por sus escasos recursos, ni siquiera había considerado comprar. A su lado, igual de impresionante, descansaba una atractiva caja de chocolates tan apetitosos que se le hacía agua la boca con tan sólo verlos. Encima de ambos regalos había una nota escrita en suave papel con buena caligrafía:

"_Felices fiestas. Que pases una linda navidad, Naruto-kun"._

—¿Pero quién…? —No tenía nombre; no tenía firma. No había ninguna pista que le permitiera adivinarlo. Naruto sacó el sapito y lo observó a detalle mientras sonreía y probaba uno de los chocolates. Sonrió; ahora su víspera de navidad no parecía tan mala. Sin duda un ángel le había mandado esos obsequios, esa era la única deducción que él podía hacer. Lo había decidido. Conservaría el regalo del ángel por siempre; los chocolates no, porque no podría, sólo el sapito.

Su primer regalo de navidad.

.

.

—¡Hummm! ¡Onee-sama! Dijiste que habría galletas hoy.

Hiashi Hyuuga levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de lo dicho por su hija menor, y buscó con la mirada a su primogénita. La pequeña Hinata simplemente sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Hay un platón lleno de galletas —se limitó a decir el patriarca.

—¡Hummm! ¡No! ¡Galletas de chocolate!

—En otra ocasión será —la calmó su hermana mayor.

Hanabi refunfuñó con desencanto, pero Hinata se encargaría de hacerla comprender después. A pesar de todo, ella no se arrepentía, y sabía que nunca en su vida llegaría a hacerlo. Jamás.

.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

.

—Hina-chan… ¡se queman las galletas, 'dattebayo!

Hinata reaccionó en ese instante con un salto y, percibiendo el olor que invadía la cocina, se apresuró a sacar la charola del horno. Naruto estaba detrás de ella ahora, soplando el humo con una manta.

—Hina-chan, estás muy distraída, 'dattebayo… Por poco incendias el departamento —dijo el rubio medio en broma.

—L-lo sé, lo siento… —se disculpó ella mientras intentaba salvar las galletas. Por suerte, apenas comenzaban a pegarse. Hinata suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Naruto. El rubio estaba bastante cerca, examinando el rostro de la Hyuuga detenidamente con aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar que lograban que Hinata se perdiera por un instante en el espacio.

—Nada… —respondió ella, luchando contra el rubor que amenazaba con colorear su cara.

Naruto, quien había llegado a conocerla lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que significaba cada gesto y cada palabra, dejó de insistir y por el momento se dio por vencido; más tarde podría volver a preguntar.

—Traje lo que necesitaban —anunció él cambiando el tema—. El dinero no me alcanzó —comentó soltando una risa nerviosa—, así que tuve que pedirlo prestado, pero mañana pasaré a pagarlo, no se preocupen.

—Naruto-kun… —habló Hinata en voz tan baja que no fue más que un susurro—… Tú… ¿le tienes mucho cariño a tu cartera?

—¡Claro! —le respondió al instante.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

—Hummm… bueno… —el rubio no sabía cómo explicarle—. Fue un obsequio, un regalo de un ángel —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Gama-chan fue mi primer regalo de navidad y siempre la llevo conmigo. Significa mucho para mí y… ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

La Hyuuga no pudo más y un par de lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Naruto la tomó por los hombros, asustado. No le gustaba verla llorar. Había hecho una promesa consigo mismo de jamás permitir que su novia volviera a llorar, o en su caso destruir a quien lo hubiera provocado, pero en ese momento no había razón aparente. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Naruto acunó la cabeza de Hinata contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello de seda, sintiendo cómo su novia lo rodeaba con sus brazos y se apretaba más contra él.

—No pasa nada… —dijo ella—. Es sólo que estoy sensible… Sólo eso… Es navidad.

—¡Naruto nii-chan!

Ambos voltearon sólo para ver llegar a Konohamaru. Hinata se limpió discretamente y se separó del Uzumaki, aferrando solamente su mano.

—¡Estamos esperando a Santa desde hace un buen rato! —continuó el Sarutobi con algo de enfado.

—¡Bien! ¡Allá voy! —contestó y, una vez que el chico desapareció, Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas—. Deja la cocina ya. Ven conmigo.

—Sí.

Todos sus amigos y algunos maestros los esperaban ya reunidos en la sala. Hinata ayudó a Naruto a colocarse la enorme barba blanca y el rubio sonrió mientras se echaba la bolsa de regalos a la espalda y hacía su entrada triunfal.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz navidad!

—¡Hey! ¿No se supone que entras por la chimenea?

—¡Cállate, Konohamaru! ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡No tengo chimenea, 'dattebayo!

La peliazul observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. De vez en cuando soltaba una risita mientras Naruto se desplazaba por la habitación pregonando _"¡Regalo para Kakashi-sensei!"… "¡Regalo para Kiba!"… "¡Regalo para Sakura-chan!"_. Las risas de los presentes tampoco se hicieron esperar. Hinata observó al rubio en silencio del mismo modo en que lo hacía antes. ¿Debía decírselo, contarle la verdad? No lo sabía. Quizá lo haría, quizá no. Eso lo decidiría después. En ese momento lo que importaba era otra cosa. Ella no había previsto lo que ocasionaría la decisión de aquel día, y en el fondo de su corazón lo agradecía. Su Naruto-kun había tenido una feliz navidad y todo gracias a la pequeña Gama-chan.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, es todo *-*… No sé ustedes pero yo creo que esto derrama dulzura... Se los confieso, ese doujinshi me hizo llorar TTwTT y lloré escribiendo el fic también (gomen, soy hipersensible).**_

_**¡Felices fiestas y pásensela súper! nwn/**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


End file.
